My Love, My Homeland
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Desa Sharance. Tempatku tinggal, tempatku merajut kisah, tempatku menghabiskan usia. Karena bersamamu, segalanya menjadi lebih indah. / Oneshot / Canon / All Micah's POV / RnR?


Disclaimer: **Rune Factory 3 doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **My Love, My Homeland**

Warning! **Canon, OOC **(maybe)**, typo**(s)**.**

* * *

"Sha-Shara! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku cemas mencarimu!"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk, ketika aku menemukannya di ujung goa yang besar dan indah berkilau.

"Shara, ayo pulang..." Kudekati dia. Tiba-tiba dia menatapku, tajam. Kristal biru itu retak.

"Jangan mendekat! Tinggalkan aku di sini!" Dia menangis. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. "Tapi, hari ini hari pernikahan kita. Ayolah Shara..." Aku membujuknya, berharap dia mendengarkanku.

"Tidak! Aku benci kau! Micah, kumohon tinggalkan aku."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku bingung dan khawatir, mencarinya setengah mati, dan sekarang dia menyuruhku pergi.

"Shara! Kenapa kau begini? Kita saling cinta, bukan? Kita sudah berjanji..." aku menatap _aquamarine _itu, kosong namun hendak retak. Tiba-tiba seekor naga besar berwarna biru muncul di belakangnya.

"Micah, kau tidak mendengarkanku..." Shara terisak, mundur, masuk dan menghilang dalam dekapan naga itu.

"Shara! Kau—kau siapa?" aku mengeluarkan pedangku, bersiaga jika memang harus cara kekerasan yang ku tempuh.

"Aku Aquaticus. Jika kau tidak mendengarkan wanita ini, kau harus berhadapan denganku," tantangnya, dengan suara menggema. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar, dan aku hanya sendirian. Tapi ini demi Shara...

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau pikir aku takut denganmu? Apapun akan kuhadapi jika itu demi Shara!" balasku menantangnya kembali. Bola mata naga itu menyelidik ke arahku.

Segera saja aku mengambil posisi saat naga itu mulai menyerangku. Ekornya yang tajam mencambuk tubuhku, membuat aku kehilangan separuh energi yang kumiliki. Kuhujamkan pedang tepat di perutnya. Dia mengelak, menembakku dengan api yang muncul dari matanya. Aku menghindar, namun dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menyemburku dengan kristal es dan segala yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat tubuhku terpental, terduduk di pojok goa. Dia tak menghentikan serangannya, tak memberikan jeda untukku berdiri.

"Ah, tenaganya kuat sekali..." gumamku. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, aku mencoba berdiri, tapi aku terjatuh, gumpalan es yang menerpaku jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku. Selalu begitu. Tak terpikirkan lagi untuk melawan, aku merasa inilah batas akhir hidupku, mati di tangan penghuni goa, monster terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah ku temui di Desa Sharance, tanpa bisa membawa Shara kembali.

* * *

"_Di sini, kau bisa tinggal di rumah ini, rumah dalam pohon terbesar di Desa Sharance. Aku sudah izin pada kakekku, kepala desa di sini," kata gadis itu ceria, membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah pohon yang menurutku bukan pohon biasa. Terlihat dari ukurannya yang memang tidak lazim untuk pohon yang sangat tua._

"_Terima ka—hah, apa katamu? Tinggal?" Aku kaget, aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukan ini semua._

"_Iya, tinggal. Kau bilang kau tidak ingat asalmu dan—oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak menentukan namamu sekarang?" tanyanya seraya menatapku lekat-lekat._

"_Mm, bagaimana kalau Micah? Nama itu tidak asing bagiku."_

"_Oh, nama yang bagus, juga lucu seperti—"_

"_Seperti apa?" Aku memotong perkataannya, dia tampak tersipu, wajahnya memerah._

"_A—Ah ti—tidak. Oh iya, namaku Shara, salam kenal. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan, tanyakan saja aku atau kakekku. Aku permisi dulu," pamitnya terburu-buru. Apa dia sedang meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting?_

* * *

Shara! Bayangannya nampak di depan naga itu. Menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, aku berusaha mendekatinya. Aquaticus memperkuat serangannya. Goa indah berwarna biru berhias kristal, ternoda oleh darah manusia setengah monster—ya, itu darahku. Shara, maafkan aku jika aku tidak sanggup mewujudkan impian kita.

Pandanganku memudar...

* * *

_"Sh-Shara, b-bisakah ki-kita pe-per-pergi jalan-jalan? Berdua saja?" Ah bodoh, kenapa lidahku tiba-tiba kelu? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya kencan._

_ "_Tee_-_hee_ Micah, kau lucu sekali, pipimu memerah. Baiklah, ayo kita ke padang bunga!" ucapnya ceria, tawanya merekah semakin membuatku cinta padanya... Aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku dan Shara keluar dari _Fantastic Flowers_—tempat Shara tinggal bersama kakek dan adiknya—menuju Hutan Privera, di sana ada sebuah padang bunga tepat di puncak bukit, tempat favorit Shara._

_ "Kita sudah sampai! Bunga-bunga di sini harum ya..." ujar gadis berambut oranye itu dengan polosnya. Kristal biru yang tak jauh beda dengan milikku itu menatapku._

_ "Ya, benar-benar menenangkan. Kau kan yang merawatnya dengan kasih sayang?" tanyaku, teringat tentang aduan Monica, adik Shara, yang mengatakan Shara melarang adiknya ikut ke bukit untuk membantunya merawat bunga-bunga yang ada di sini karena terlalu berbahaya._

_ "Hee, iya," Shara tersipu, "sudah lama juga ya semenjak pertama kalinya kau sampai di sini," sambungnya. Aku menganggukkan kepala._

_ "Aku sangat kaget saat pertama kudengar kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Adakah bagian yang terburuk dari kenyataan itu?"_

_ "Ada, beberapa." Ya, siapa juga orang bodoh yang mau kehilangan ingatannya sendiri?_

_ "Seperti apa contohnya?"_

_ "Hmm, agak menyedihkan saat kau tak tahu kampung halamanmu sendiri dimana."_

_Kata-kata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kulihat ekspresi Shara langsung berubah._

_ "...oh, maaf..." Shara memejamkan kedua matanya, nampak menyesali pertanyaannya._

_ "Ah! Tak apa-apa! Awalnya hal itu memang menggangguku, tapi sekarang tidak lagi," ucapku berusaha tidak merusak perasaannya. Sebenarnya bukan maksudku..._

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Ya, sekarang kampung halamanku adalah di sini, Desa Sharance."_

_Wajahku terasa hangat..._

_ "Micah... Tapi selama aku bersamamu, kau tak terlihat kalau kau seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan," katanya seraya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuatku luluh._

_ "Benarkah?" Aku tak mengira dia akan bilang seperti itu._

_ "Ya. Kau pekerja keras, dan kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri melawan monster-monster. Kau sangat tenang. Mudah untuk melupakan kesulitanmu sendiri."_

_ "Haha, aku tak terpaku pada hal itu, dan itu tak membuatku menyerah."_

_ "Pernahkah kau merasa sakit hati saat seseorang menanyakanmu tentang ingatanmu yang hilang?" tanyanya kembali._

_ "..." Aku diam._

"_Bukan masalah besar. Tak apa-apa, hehe," kataku cepat, saat melihat mendung tiba di wajah Shara._

_ "Tak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan begitu serius, aku takut terjadi sesuatu! Jangan bohong!" Raut mukanya menampakkan kemarahan, bibirnya menciut, dan menurutku dia malah menjadi semakin imut, "aku yakin hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak padamu seperti yang kubayangkan," sambungnya sambil tersenyum._

_ "Aku lupa masa laluku, jadi tak ada alasan untukku bisa marah," ucapku. Shara hanya tersenyum seraya bergumam sesuatu._

_ "Ada apa?"_

_ "Aku sedikit khawatir, kupikir hal itu akan mengganggumu."_

_ "Oh, itu tak apa-apa. Karena, aku punya... kamu, Shara." Shara tersipu malu, sepertinya aku juga._

_ "Berhenti, Micah, kau membuatku tersipu," katanya malu-malu, "sudah cukup lama kita mengobrol," sambungnya._

_ "Ya, waktunya pulang." ucapku sambil memegang kantong bajuku. 'Ini waktunya!' gumamku._

_ "Sh-Shara, ku-kumohon terima ini." Aku memberikan cincin yang sudah kubuat sejak lama, hanya untuknya._

_ "Oh! Ini—" _

_ "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_ "Um... Ya, tentu saja... aku mau..." wajah manisnya memerah, refleks aku memeluknya erat._

_ "Aku cinta padamu!"_

_ "Aku juga..." Shara, calon pengantinku terisak, "aku benar-benar bahagia..." lirihnya._

* * *

Ah! Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku sudah berjanji pada Wells—juga diriku sendiri, untuk membahagiakanmu, Shara, wanita pujaanku, belahan hati penyelamat jiwa. Hantaman es dengan tubuhku yang sudah terluka di sana-sini, tak kuhiraukan. Perlahan aku bangkit, entah kudapat tenaga dari mana, aku maju menerjang semburan es yang tak terkira dinginnya, mengulurkan tangan berusaha menggapai tangan wanita itu. Shara yang semula hanya nampak seperti bayangan, kini terasa nyata! Tangannya dingin, dan Aquaticus menghentikan serangannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta?

"Ternyata dia benar-benar cinta sejatimu, Micah," katanya saat aku berhasil menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Shara terisak di pelukanku, bergumam, "Apa yang terjadi, Micah? Aku merasa takut, takut sekali."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" Aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah naga besar itu.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku adalah penjaga desa Sharance, dan aku yang menghilangkan ingatanmu. Desa ini akan kering dan mati, jika pohon Sharance—pohon yang kau tinggali, tidak berbunga. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang mampu membuat pohon Sharance berbunga, maka dari itu aku memilihmu."

Aku mendelik. "Jadi..."

"Sekarang kau pilih, kembali ke kampung halamanmu dan mendapat ingatanmu kembali sepenuhnya atau tetap tinggal di sini?" tanya Aquaticus padaku, sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Aku menatap Shara yang ada di sampingku, dia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, "tidak, sekarang di sinilah kampung halamanku, Desa Sharance, desa dimana aku akan tinggal dan menghabiskan umurku bersama wanita yang aku cinta."

"Baiklah, semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Micah. Ku ucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah menyelamatkan desa ini." Perlahan Aquaticus menghilang.

"Micah, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya, mengusap pipiku yang memar dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih juga untuk selama ini, Shara, dan juga kedepannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shara." Kami berpelukan erat, dan aku langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, "Ayo kita pulang, menyatukan jiwa kita, dan kembali ke rumah, rumah kita."

Pohon Sharance masih berdiri kokoh, mahkota bunganya bermekaran dan aromanya tercium dari kejauhan. Menaungi desaku, Desa Sharance, desa yang subur dan tentram.

**END**

* * *

Published: 10 Mei '12

Edited: 06 Jan '13

Thanks to teacupz for the advice!


End file.
